


Семейное дело

by fierce_cripple



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Dubious Consent, Earth-3 (Crime Syndicate Universe), M/M, Manipulation, Mirror Universe, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Всякий раз, когда Джейсон думает, что ему наконец удалось начать для себя новую жизнь, семья возвращает его обратно.





	Семейное дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Family Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838002) by [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive). 



> От автора:  
> Чистое, неподдельное порно. Довольно мрачное. Происходит в преступной альтернативной вселенной, _не совсем_ на Земле-3.

Годы опеки Оулмэна приучили Джейсона Уэйна всегда бить на поражение.

Когда смерть пришла за ним впервые, он радушно встретил её, надеясь, что сможет исчезнуть наконец, что больше не будет вспоротых глоток и колотых ран. И когда он проснулся позже, он даже думал, что преуспел, что может двигаться дальше, стать больше, чем его прошлое, больше, чем юный последователь кошмарных заветов.

Мышечная память, однако, осталась с ним и после гробовой доски, и когда он впервые не задумываясь, отточенным движением перерезал глотку драг-дилера, то в ужасе уставился на нож в своих руках. Верность семье не покинула его после смерти тоже, потому что пытаясь не слушать, что братья говорят ему, он всегда в итоге делал то, что они от него хотели.

Они были семьёй.

Показательный пример: он не отклонился, не сорвался с места, выжимая газ, чтобы сбросить незваного гостя, приземлившегося на мотоцикл позади него. Руки любовно обняли его поперёк живота, длиннопалые ладони скользнули под куртку и очертили его живот, подбородок примостился на плече, и воркующий голос Дика раздался у самого уха:

— Привет, Джейсон.

Он вздохнул.

— Чего тебе надо, Шэдоукло?

— О, разве так говорят с семьёй? Почему бы не начать с «Привет, Дик, здорово снова видеть тебя, прошло много времени с тех пор, как мы болтали в последний раз». Это было бы приветливее. Или может что-то вроде «О, привет, большой брат, я так скучал по тебе». Но нет, ты начал с вопроса о том, чего я хочу. Грубо.

— Ты не мог бы прекратить? Хотя бы один раз?

— Что прекратить, братишка?

— Заигрывать со мной.

— И почему я должен сделать для тебя исключение?

Слабый рёв двигателя, и Тим остановился рядом с ними, его мотоцикл слабо дёрнулся и замер. Когда двигатель затих, Тим полностью скрылся в тенях, и только едва заметные отблески уличных фонарей в его круглых очках давали понять, где он находится.

— Вечера, Джейсон. Мы скучали по тебе в гнёздышке.

— Ну, я по вам не скучал.

Дик сильнее сжал руки.

— Не будь таким, Джей, — слабый шорох — Джейсон знал, если бы не шлем, он ощутил бы дыхание Дика над ухом. — Почему бы не навестить нас?

— Брюс был бы рад видеть тебя, — Тим внимательно наблюдал за ним, и для Джейсона вдруг стало очевидно, как умышленно костюм Талона нервирует, чего сам он не замечал, когда носил его. Будто темнота смотрела за ним. — Ты же знаешь, он хочет, чтобы ты чаще заглядывал на огонёк. Он скучает по тебе.

— Брюс не скучает по мне. У него эмоций не хватило даже чтобы пожалеть, когда я умер.

— Верно. Но мы скучаем, — Дик протянул обтянутую перчаткой руку и провёл по лицу Тима, касаясь щеки и оттягивая нижнюю губу большим пальцем. Он вжался в спину Джейсона. — У тебя даже не было возможности… оценить нового Талона. — Пауза, и Джейсон с трудом сглотнул, глядя, как Тим сжимает губами палец, как настороженность становится хищной. Дик мягко рассмеялся. — Всего на одну ночь, Джейсон?

Он не отрывал взгляда от кожаной перчатки, когда Дик медленно вынул палец и снова вдавил. Джейсон ничего не мог сказать. Если бы он попробовал, он бы выдал что-то тупое. Например, «Пожалуйста».

Другая рука Дика орудовала под футболкой Джейсона, выписывая узоры на животе, отвлекая.

— В память о старых деньках.

— Я… да. Да, хорошо. Поехали.

Тим отстранился и произнёс:

— Я знал, что ты с нами согласишься.

Джейсон вздрогнул и развернул мотоцикл, а Дик промурлыкал в его ухо:

— Хороший мальчик.

К тому времени, как они добрались от города до гнезда, Дик успел расстегнуть его ремень и наполовину — ширинку, и рука в перчатке крайне мешала сосредоточиться на дороге. Это было игрой, конечно же, любимой игрой Дика: смотреть, как далеко он может подтолкнуть кого-то прежде, чем он согнётся — или сломается. Тим катился рядом, бросая косые взгляды на руку Дика, сжимающую ширинку Джейсона.

В гнезде Джей попытался припарковаться как следует, но Дик бросил: «Оставь», и он послушал, тем более, Дик дал ему время прислонить байк к ближайшей консоли, прежде чем схватил его за шлевки ремня и потянул к матам.

— Давай, Джей, давай вытряхнем тебя из этих дряхлых шмоток, — Дик почти сбросил ботинки, а Тим успел стянуть с Джейсона куртку и бросить на консоль ещё раньше, чем они добрались до тренировочной зоны, всё ещё наблюдая за Джейсоном с почти аналитическим интересом. Они остановились, и Дик толкнул его, роняя спиной на маты. — Тимми, будь так любезен, расшнуруй меня?

Маска закрывала слишком большую часть его лица, чтобы считать выражение, но Джейсон наверняка мог сказать, что Тим закатил глаза.

— Конечно, Дик. Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты сражаешься в костюме, с которым тебе нужна помощь.

— Ну, в этом есть смысл, разве нет?

Джейсон мог лишь заворожённо смотреть, как Тим расстегивает ворот костюма и начинает распускать шнуровку на спине.

Когда он впервые встретил Дика, он его костюма тоже не понял. Он не понял прелести перчаток, поднимающихся выше локтя, не таящих никакого оружия и ничем не армированных, пока не увидел, как Дик прикусывает кончик пальца и стягивает перчатку зубами. Не видел смысла в шнуровке на спине или в двухдюймовых каблуках, или струящемся узоре серых и коричневых галок, идущих по торсу, пока не увидел, как Дик двигается в тенях и прыгает с одной крыши на другую.

Речь шла не о камуфляже.

Лишь о том, чтобы выдвинуть на первый план, подчеркнуть и бросить в глаза всё, что принуждало вожделеть Дика. Узор на груди заставлял опустить взгляд. Сапоги на каблуках заставляли поднять его снова, залипая на линии ног, а шнуровка подчёркивала изгиб спины, как второй позвоночник, лежащий поверх его кожи. Дик ничего в мире не любил больше, чем когда на него смотрели, быть в центре внимания, и свой костюм он заточил для этого по полной.

А теперь он открывался дюйм за дюймом, пока Тим вынимал шнуровку и обнажал едва тронутую загаром кожу его плеч. Дик оглянулся, стягивая зубами перчатку, улыбаясь уголком рта. Джейсон бессвязно заворчал. У него уже наполовину стоял, когда Дик оперся на его мотоцикл, и это было немного больше, чем он мог вынести.

Что явно и было планом Дика всё это время. Он разжал зубы, позволяя другой перчатке упасть на пол.

— Наслаждаешься шоу, Джейсон? — его спина полностью обнажилась, и он сбросил верхнюю часть костюма. Тим тем временем опустился на одно колено, распуская узлы на сапогах. — Почему бы тебе не показать, в каком ты восторге?

Джейсон поднял руку и заколебался.

— Давай, — Дик сбросил один сапог, потом другой. — Покажи нам.

Он издал беспомощный звук и расстегнул молнию до конца, опустил боксеры, высвобождая член, и сжал себя ладонью.

— Дик…

Он обернулся, ослепительно улыбнувшись.

— Да, Джейсон? Ты что-то хотел? — его взгляд остановился на нём, но руки порхали по телу Тима, лишая его капюшона и плаща, слой за слоем снимая с него костюм, будто он был подарком, который надо развернуть.

Джейсон ничего не мог сказать, мог только смотреть и касаться себя.

— Ты принёс мне флакон, правда, Тим?

Бессловесно он протянул Дику смазку. Без доспехов он выглядел таким тонким и юным, но у него оставался этот настойчивый взгляд. Глаза убийцы и мягкая улыбка преступника, с текучим мускулистым телом, как у танцора.

— Ты такой милый, — Дик скользнул пальцами по его подбородку и наклонился так, что их губы почти соприкоснулись. — Что бы мы делали без тебя.

— Мало что, — Тим вжался лицом в его ладонь, вдруг расслабляясь. — Ты здесь главный, Дик. Что ты хочешь, чтоб я сделал?

— Попробуй Джейсона на вкус, птенчик. Давай покажем ему, что он упускал, избегая нас.

Немедленное повиновение Тима выглядело жутко, как для Джейсона. Все подчинялись Брюсу, потому что все боялись его, но когда Тим делал всё, что Дик говорил ему, это не выглядело, как страх.

Это выглядело, как поклонение.

А потом мозг Джейсона наконец заткнулся, потому что Тим опустился на колени между его ног. Он сжал его запястье стальной хваткой, глядя хищно, и одним плавным движением убрал руку с дороги, наклоняясь и облизывая головку.

Звук, который Джейсон издал, был определённо идиотским.

Тим ухмыльнулся.

— Всегда хотел узнать, какой вкус у провала.

— Тим, — Дик опустился на маты позади Джейсона и обнял его поперёк груди. — Будь милым. Мы пытаемся показать Джейсону хорошие времена, не так ли? Убеди его вернуться в лоно.

— Я не говорил, что мне это не нравится.

— Представить не могу, как ты так долго продержался со всеми этими мешающими шмотками, маленький брат, — руки на его глотке задержались слишком близко к пульсу и снова опустились по футболке. — Тебе следует это снять.

— Звучишь, как плохое порно, — Джейсон задохнулся, когда язык Тима скользнул вниз по его члену.

— Это навык.

Его футболка в бреющем полёте отправилась в угол.

— Ты… безвкусный мудак.

— Может и так, а стоит у тебя всё равно, — Дик перегнулся через спину Джейсона, и он запустил пальцы в волосы Тима. — И в любом случае, ты же мне никогда не отказывал.

***

Гнездо, естественно, было напичкано камерами. Всё поместье было, весь чёртов Готэм, если начистоту. Ничто в городе не могло ускользнуть от бдительного, вдумчивого, аналитического ока Оулмэна.

Но сегодня взгляд Брюса Уэйна был прикован лишь к одному.

На мониторе обнажённый Джейсон извивался, пока голова Тима двигалась между его ног, выгибался, пока Дик скользил в нём пальцами. Он жмурился, будто ему было почти больно. Кусал свои губы, и Дик запрокинул его голову, шепча в ухо слишком тихо, чтобы микрофоны могли уловить звук.

Брюс Уэйн, впрочем, читал по губам, и он наклонился в кресле, всматриваясь в экран. Его интерес выдавали только напряжённые плечи и растущая выпуклость в штанах.

Если опыт чтения не подводил, Дик говорил:

— Я позволю ему трахнуть тебя, Джей. Ты этого хочешь, правда? Чтобы тебя трахнула собственная замена.

— Пожалуйста, — волосы Джейсона упали ему на глаза, и белая прядь оказалась неожиданно яркой на загорелой коже. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

— Тим, останови его, если он решит… опередить нас. Совы всё делают вместе, не так ли? Мы семья.

Брюс улыбнулся уголком рта и отвернулся от монитора, лишь чтобы нажать кнопку, блокирующую дверь смотровой.

***

Он был так близок, так близок, мог чувствовать напряжение каждого позвонка, каждого мускула в теле, натягивающегося сильнее и сильнее, ощущал, как его плечи упираются в грудь Дика, пока сам он сжимался вокруг его пальцев, толкаясь в рот Тима, и тот…

…остановился, Тим остановился, Дик потянул его, и Тим сжал пальцами член Джейсона у основания.

— Не делай этого.

— Ебучий ты...

— Ага, Джейсон, и именно поэтому ты ещё не закончил, — Тим закатил глаза. Странно подростковый жест для кого-то обычно настолько отмороженного. — Ты что, не слушал? — он наклонился, свободной рукой поднимая его ногу так, что колено уткнулось в плечо Джейсона.

— Это мы сделаем вместе, — Дик выскользнул из-под него, снова опуская спиной на маты. — Неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы он тебя поимел, Джей?

Ему трудно было сфокусировать взгляд. Единственное, что оставалось ясным, единственное ощущение — сладкая агония хватки Тима.

— Ответь мне, — Дик запустил испачканные смазкой пальцы в его волосы, потянул, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Старший, самый старший среди них, он всё ещё улыбался, как всегда, и глаза его светились убийственным жаром. — Ты хочешь, чтобы он тебя выебал?

— Да. Да. Я хочу.

— Что надо сказать?

***

— Пожалуйста.

Этот монитор не был включён в систему, официально, по крайней мере. Он был взломан ради доступа к основной сети с помощью тщательного шифрования и смехотворно примитивной спайки. Тренировочный зал, что он показывал, был зернистым — лучшее оборудование Оулмэн берёг для себя.

Дэмиен Уэйн, Юный Террор, которого они звали Исчадием, лежал животом на своей кровати, с рукой между ног, внимательно глядя на экран.

Он умел читать по губам тоже.

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, хочу, чтобы он меня выебал. Пожалуйста.

— Попроси его вежливо, Джей. Он очень хорош в этом; мы заменили тебя не без причины.

— Пожалуйста, трахни меня, Тим.

Тим не тронулся с места.

— Предпочитаю обращение Талон, когда работаю.

— Пожалуйста, Талон…

Дэмиена подбросило на постели, когда он увидел, как Тим делает первый толчок, и он впился зубами в свободную руку, чтобы приглушить рвущийся наружу стон. Другим толчком Дик погрузился глубоко в рот Джейсона, седлая его плечи.

— Недостаточно взрослый, чтобы играть, — пробормотал он безмолвному экрану. — Долбаных пятнадцать лет, вообще-то. Начинаю думать, что ты просто делиться не хочешь, Дик.

***

Он поклялся, когда вернулся с того света, что больше не станет этого делать, что прекратит убивать, что бы там Дик не говорил по этому поводу. Но он был здесь с членом Дика во рту и его пальцами в волосах, с Тимом, трахающим его так жёстко, что Дика подбрасывало на каждом толчке. И ему впервые за долгое время удалось расслабиться, с клятвами или без. Всё было правильно, в каком-то больном смысле, на спине под его товарищами — его братьями — и на их милость.

Он хотел кончить.

Дик не собирался ему позволить.

Тим уткнулся лицом в плечо Дика, тяжело дыша.

— Дик. Дик, я, мне надо… — он звучал неожиданно надломленно, задыхаясь на каждом толчке.

— Ш-ш, — Дик обернулся и поцеловал его. — Ш-ш, всё в порядке. Просто дай мне ещё минутку.

Джейсон впился пальцами в бёдра Дика, крепко сжимая губы и слегка царапая его член зубами.

И Дика тряхнуло. Он рассмеялся, сияя глазами, крепко сжимая волосы Джейсона, запрокинув голову, как хвастливый актёр, и сказал:

— Сейчас. Теперь можно.

И Тим разжал пальцы.

Джейсон сжался, кончая, чувствуя языком солёный привкус Дика, и пульс Тима, изливающегося в его задницу, и на краткий миг он почувствовал себя так, будто не умирал никогда, или умирал тысячу раз, но никогда не оставался один. Он был со своими братьями ( _по оружию, братьями по оружию, не моими братьями_ ), и они были Совами, вместе во всём.

Дик поднялся, Тим вышел, а Джейсон с трудом сглотнул, и, видя это, Дик расхохотался снова, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его. Это был тёплый жест притязания: Дик целовал только тех, кого считал своими.

— Я знал, что ты скучал по нам, братишка. Тебе нужно вернуться в семью. Я уверен, Тим не против, правда, Тим?

— Не помешало бы иметь ещё кого-то поблизости, — Тим зловредно ухмыльнулся, насколько это вообще было возможно, пока он ещё плыл в посткоитальной дымке. — Хотя бы в качестве пушечного мяса. Если он сдохнет, мы всегда сможем вернуть его обратно. Правильно, Синий Всполох?

Джейсон поморщился и пробормотал:

— Только потому что я вернулся сюда с вами один раз…

— Один раз Сова, всегда Сова, — Дик снова поцеловал его. — Кроме того, ты снова сделаешь это, если я попрошу тебя, не так ли, Джей.

Джейсон посмотрел на него секунду и ответил:

— Да.

Раздался тихий щелчок, и все они подняли головы на голос Брюса — голос Оулмэна, они все знали эту точную модуляцию:

— Мальчики. Приводите себя в порядок и одевайтесь. Шут пытается вмешаться в одну из моих отгрузок, вы нужны мне в доках. Талон, за тобой земля. Шэдоукло, берёшь крыши. Исчадие и я вмешаемся, если возникнут проблемы, — пауза. — Синий Всполох.

Джейсон вздрогнул, «Да, Оулмэн?» вырвалось из его рта раньше, чем он сумел бы остановиться.

— С Талоном. Никакой героики. Талон, если он попытается саботировать операцию, убей его.

Тим кивнул, уже наполовину одетый.

— Да, Оулмэн.

Ещё одна пауза.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Джейсон. Семья скучала по тебе.

Резкий укол ностальгии в груди Джейсона ужалил, как яд. Он был другим теперь. Не убийцей. Он больше не был Совой.

Он сказал:

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Джейсон, — Дик уже поднялся, отряхиваясь, так что вид его перекатывающихся под кожей мышц здорово отвлекал. — Будешь так любезен помочь мне?

Джейсон поднялся на автомате и отправился помогать ему одеться, потому что семейная верность, даже в семье убийц и преступников, никуда не девалась после смерти.

У него потянуло внизу живота, когда Тим подошёл сзади вплотную, и Дик оглянулся через плечо, шепча:

— Может, сможем чуть позже повторить.


End file.
